Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge
is the second ''Castlevania game for the Game Boy handheld system. It was published by Konami in Japan on July 12, 1991, North America in August, 1991, and in Europe on November 26, 1992. In 1998, the game was re-released for the classic Game Boy as part of Konami GB Collection, Vol. 3. The compilation featured Super Game Boy utilization and a picture frame. The collection, named Konami GB Collection, Vol. 4, was released in 2000 on the Game Boy Color in Europe, with new color schemes added to each stage of the game. This game is sometimes referred to as Castlevania: The Adventure II, after the first Castlevania game for the Game Boy, to avoid confusion with the similarly-titled Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. However, that is not the game's official name. Plot :In the first Castlevania Adventure, the fearless vampire hunter Christopher Belmont fought toe-to-toe and whip-to-wing against the vampire king, Count Dracula. Belmont defeated the Count and destroyed his castle, but unfortunately Dracula used what remained of his magical powers to transform his body into mist, thereby making good his escape. However, his powers were so depleted that he was left unable to transform back into "human" form. The Count decided to wait and rebuild his dark forces. Deep inside his black heart he swore revenge on Christopher Belmont and his family Fifteen years later, a ceremony was held in the town of Transylvania. The son of Christopher Belmont, Soleiyu Belmont, had come to age, and it was time for the title of vampire hunter to be passed down to him. The ceremony was to commemorate this occasion. All the citizens of Transylvania rejoiced, hoping that the father-son team of vampire hunters would bring peace to the region forever. But on the morning after the ceremony, it was discovered that Soleiyu Belmont had vanished into thin air. The ceremony was the chance Dracula had waited for. Soleiyu received great sacred power in the ceremony to mark his adulthood, and Dracula used his last bit of magic to turn Soleiyu's powers against him, transforming him into a terrible demon. Then, aided by the Soleiyu-demon, Dracula was able to assume human form once again. That evening, to the northeast of the village, the earth shock with a thunderous roar and four ominous castles appeared. And, hidden in a lake at the center of these castles, was another castle: the new lair of Count Dracula! Horrified to learn that his son had been altered by the forces of evil, Christopher Belmont determined to save Soleiyu and break the ambitions of the Count. He journeyed to the new castles, each ruled by a different power of darkness placed there by the Soleiyu-demon to stop anyone who would tamper with the mystic spell Dracula had cast upon him. Nevertheless, in order to save the village of Transylvania and free his son, Christopher had no choice but to go and fight once again. — Official American instruction booklet story for Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Characters Gameplay Belmont's Revenge allows the player to play any of the game's four initial stages in any order they choose. Dracula has four themed castles: cloud, plant, rock and crystal, and there's no advantage in picking one stage over the other. Unlike its predecessor, Christopher Belmont can now wield sub-weapons this time around, although this game only features two: the Axe and the Holy Water (in the Japanese and European versions, the Axe is replaced by the Cross). Trivia *The box art of the North American/European version was created by Tom duBois. *The version included in the European Konami GB Collection, Vol. 4 features a new localization. Related products *Akumajō Dracula Best 2 — Contains the original soundtrack for Belmont's Revenge. *Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX — Contains music from this game on Disc 2. *''Castlevania: The Adventure'' — This game is a direct sequel to the first Game Boy game and uses the same engine. *''Castlevania Legends'' — The next Game Boy game in the series. Uses the same engine, made by a different team, and is not a chronological sequel. *''Castlevania: Order of Shadows'' — The game that takes place next after Belmont's Revenge chronologically. *''Konami GB Collection'' — A compilation of classic Konami games on the Game Boy Color. Volume 3 contains a rearranged and colored version of Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. *Nintendo Power Belmont's Revenge Guide — Contains an official guide for this game. See also *Belmont's Revenge Bestiary * *Belmont's Revenge Script *Akumajō Dracula Best 2 — Contains the Belmont's Revenge original soundtrack. *Belmont's Revenge Inventory External links * *Castlevania Realm *The Castlevania Dungeon *GameFAQs de:Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge es:Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Category:Game Boy Games Category:Game Boy Color Games Category:Belmont's Revenge